noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Muzaka
Muzaka (Kor. 무자카) is the former Lord of the werewolves and the only equal friend of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. It is revealed that he is the one responsible for Rai's 820-year long hibernation. Appearance Muzaka has a tall, muscular, fair-skinned body that is covered with large battle scars. Muzaka has long gray hair, with grayish eyes. Under the effects of the Union's control, his eyes appeared to be completely white, showing no irises or pupils. During the time he was sleeping and after his awakening, his attire consists of only black briefs. However, in the past he wore light brown pants and a red blazer with white fur lining. Personality In the past, he seemed quite lively and approachable, but slightly arrogant; much like the Previous Lord of the Nobles. He is also seen to be rather caring as he says that he is glad to see someone taking care of his friend, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. During his battle against Raizel, he was very violent, aggressive, and would not listen to reason. After getting help from Crombel, his aggression was diminished and he regained his reason. After the loss of his daughter Ashleen, he holds humanity in a completely warped and distorted view. Background Muzaka is the former Lord of the Werewolves before he was said to have betrayed them. It was also believed by many including his race that he was dead. At an unknown point in time, he met and befriended Rai. It is revealed that Rai stopped him from slaughtering all the humans and that is how their relationship was ruined.Chapter 313 According to Rai, Muzaka lost something precious to him which ignited his wrath towards mankind. That precious being is Ashleen, the daughter Muzaka had with a human. After she was killed in a human-werewolf conflict(actually killed by a werewolf sent by Maduke), Muzaka set to wipe out the entire human race in his rage and agony when Rai fought him off.Chapter 363 Plot Overview 'Volume 5' The 9th Elder is seen entering a gigantic room where Muzaka is first seenChapter 286 immersed in fluid within a large experimental pod. The 9th Elder regretfully whispers that the Union may soon be in need of his power. 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As former Lord of the werewolves, Muzaka is extremely powerful. He was able to put the strongest being in existence, the Noblesse (who was in his weakened state when they fought) into a 820 year long slumber. Transformation Like all werewolves, Muzaka can transform his body into a much larger, more muscular and overall a more wolf-like form. In this form; his claws elongate and become more blade-like, his entire body and eyes radiate a silvery glow, and his eyebrows turn extra-long with a horn-like curve. When transformed, his physical abilities and senses are greatly enhanced. Physical Prowess As former Lord of the werewolves, Muzaka still remains as the most powerful of all werewolves, as well as one of the strongest characters in the series. He possesses a vast amount of physical strength, shown in Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction when he lifts a massive bell and throws it at Rai. He is extremely fast, able to easily keep up with Rai and during his battle with Zaiga, he slices him into pieces with immense speed. Muzaka also displayed monstrous endurance during his battle with Garda, as he was able to endure multiple strikes despite her being modified to stop his regeneration with her attacks. *'Claws': Muzaka's razor-sharp claws are able to create airborne kinetic shock waves powerful enough to destroy land for miles. Muzaka can imbue his claws with his aura, giving them the power to cleave a large mountain in half and blow away a large forest, causing an earthquake. He can also create deep fissures in the ground that spread for miles across a mountain range. This display of might is enough to cause Kentas, Frankenstein, Lunark, and Rajak to tremble in fear. *'Sonic Howl': Muzaka can produce ultrasonic shock waves with his howls and screams. They have enough power to cause a large research facility, and the surrounding forest to explode and shake the surrounding mountains. He also uses this technique against Rai's Blood Field, and was able to disperse it with ease. *'Regeneration': Although werewolves possess superior regeneration powers compared to Nobles, Muzaka's is in another league. In Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction, when his arm is severed by Rai, he heals it in mere seconds. He was able to completely heal from having crashed into the ground from a high altitude by Rai's devastating attack, having his broken bones, eviscerated muscles and internal organs exsposed. Ignes also testified that no matter how much she physically broke him he always managed to heal quickly. According to Muzaka, most likely due to his battle with Rai 820 years ago, his regeneration power has decreased greatly.Chapter 432 Although his regeneration power is weaker compared to when he was Lord, it still remains on a very powerful level shown when it stops Frankenstein's powers from further spreading through out his body, stating that since his regeneration is so powerful it would have been fatal for anyone else.Chapter 440 Despite Garda being modified to completely stop his regeneration with her attacks, he was still able to recover from having a huge whole blown in his stomach.Chapter 460 Aura Manipulation As former Lord of the werewolves, Muzaka possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura). His transformation releases enough aura energy to cause the surrounding mountains to shake. He has shown to be very skilled at manipulating his aura, shown in his battle with Rai in Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction when he creates a giant claw made purely out of his aura to counter Rai's attack. He is able to utilize his kinds most powerful attack on a massive scale.Chapter 432 Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Muzaka *Muzaka vs Werewolf Warriors *Muzaka vs Zaiga *Muzaka vs Garda References Navigation Category:Union Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:The Lord Category:Warrior Category:True Warrior